No Small Matter
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: R. Boat meets Jacob the river boat, and is instantly jealous of his size. Can a certain small tugboat help him see sense?


Author's Notes: Yes, I am aware that R. Boat didn't move by himself in the series, this was a mistake I made, but I'll remedy it somehow. Enjoy in the meantime!

...

R. Boat has always been one to look on the negative side of life. When Theodore and Hank first met him, he quickly made it obvious he was gloomy and pessimistic.

Today was no better. He was complaining about how the sea made him bob about so one fine, warm and sunny morning in the Great Ocean and Salvage Company Dock.

"We've had to endure storms compared to that!" George huffed grumpily.

"But I don't like bobbing up and down on the waves." R. Boat replied sullenly. He gave them a suspicious look.

"I like it." Emily replied. "I feel free bobbing on the waves when there's a slight breeze in the air."

"I like it too!" Hank said.

"Look, maybe you should go and enjoy the sunny day." Foduck suggested. He didn't like hearing the little rowboat complaining- especially if he said anything about the harbour being unsafe.

R. Boat got the message. He knew when he wasn't wanted.

"Alright, I'll go- but something bad will happen today, I just know it!" He complained as he bobbed away from the tugs.

"I do wish that row boat would actually be positive for a change!" George grumbled. "His attitude spoils the atmosphere."

"Like your smokestack?" Hank asked innocently, and the tugs laughed in amusement. George said nothing.

...

"Brr, I wish it was a bit warmer today!" R. Boat huffed crossly. I'm cold! And water's getting in me! Oh help!"

"Are you alright there, friend?" A voice called out that he had never heard before in the Big Harbour. R. Boat was confused. He could tell that the voice was that of a new boat, but he couldn't see who it was or where it was coming from.

"Hello! I've never seen a boat your size before!"

R. Boat heard the voice come from behind him, so he turned round to see who was speaking to him. It was a river boat! He was a very large river boat too.

"Who are you?" R. Boat asked, gloomily.

"My name is Jacob the river boat." The strange boat replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm R. Boat." R. Boat answered, in his melancholy voice. "The R stands for row."

"I see." Jacob replied, sounding a bit uneasy.

"So what brings you to the Big Harbour?" R. Boat asked. "It's definitely not to see me- that's for sure."

Jacob felt taken aback by what R. Boat had said, until he realised that R. Boat was just being pessimistic, not rude.

"Well, I live here." He explained politely. "I know the tugboats- they're friends of mine. Are you friends with them?"

"You could say that. I'm not sure if I could." The little boat replied. He had noticed something about Jacob, and it was the fact that he was bigger than R. Boat- a lot bigger, in fact. It made him feel jealous, as he had never found a lot of positives being small.

"Why are you so much bigger than me?" He asked in a miserable voice. Jacob hadn't expected this type of question, and it got him off guard.

"Well, I'm a river boat, and I need a lot of space." He said simply.

"Much more than me, I can tell." R. Boat replied, and he floated sadly away to talk to Theodore. Jacob watched him go.

"What a strange little boat he is..." He muttered.

...

Soon, R. Boat arrived at the Great Ocean and Salvage Company Dock. He couldn't see Theodore, but Hank was there instead, all alone. R. Boat weighed his options. Hank was a very optimistic tugboat- too optimistic compared to him- but even he needed company at some point, so he decided to talk to his friend.

"Hello there, R. Boat!" Hank called out to his friend. "Have you come to talk to me?"

"I suppose so." R. Boat replied dejectedly. "It's not like anyone would make the effort to talk to me..."

But Hank caught something in R. Boat's voice that told him that something was up.

"Surely that's not true!" Hank said.

"Well, you're right. I just remember I met up with a river boat earlier- he initiated conversation."

"You mean Jacob? Yeah, he, Rosie, Versa and Penny are all new here, though I imagine you haven't heard of them yet." Hank told him.

"You're right; news never gets to a little rowboat like me."

Now the young tug could definitely sense something off about R. Boat. He wasn't smart like Foduck or Emily, or bright like Theodore, but he could definitely tell that the tiny cynical row boat was not faring well at all. He decided he might as well ask him and see if he could help.

"Is there something wrong, R. Boat? Maybe I can help!" He said excitedly.

"Thanks for your offer, but I don't think anyone can help me." The rowboat replied.

"Well, I want to help!" Hank protested. "You can tell me what it is."

R. Boat took a deep breath.

"I don't think my problem is worth any worrying, but here it is anyway." He paused. "I'm... I'm jealous of Jacob's size."

"Why, is it because he's bigger than you?" Hank asked him.

"How did"-

Hank admitted that he had a similar problem with George shortly after he first arrived in the Big Harbour.

"So what did you do?" R. Boat asked Hank.

"Simple- I talked to him!" Hank responded. "It wasn't so hard, and we found it easier to make friends with each other, which is why I suggest that you talk to Jacob."

"Why should I do that?"

"Well, you'll feel better- it's not good to be jealous of other boats."

With a toot of his horn, Hank said goodbye, and soon R. Boat was on his way again.

"I guess it might work," He said to himself. "But, then again, probably not."

...

Soon, R. Boat found Jacob again.

"There you are!" Jacob exclaimed in relief. "I was looking all over for you."

"Why?" R. Boat asked him.

"Well, you took off earlier when I said that I was bigger because I needed space, and I was worried that I had upset you."

"Well, why do you need the space?" A certain downcast rowing boat asked.

"Easy- I need space for my passengers!" Jacob told him.

"Really?" R. Boat asked.

"Yes."

"To be honest with you, I was feeling a bit jealous of your size before- as you're bigger than me. But now I think I prefer being smaller, because I can't carry as much people, and I don't like noise." R. Boat informed him.

"Phew!" Jacob grinned. "Now that that's resolved, do you think we can be friends?"

"Sure, if you want to be." R. Boat replied, in his mournful voice, but he sounded a little bit happier than he had ever been.


End file.
